veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Midlands Zoology
Coastal Areas Due to the location of the Midlands, aquatic life here varies immensely. The Northern shores have animals similar to those found up the coasts of Manoyrm, while the warmer southern coasts hold a different variety of creatures. Vampire Crabs Coronia and Ine General Midlands Aurochs Aurochs are a species of wild bovine found across the midlands. They are wild creatures that travel in herds and are often hunted, despite bull aurochs being quite formidable. In Mithrassen , however, only the nobility are allowed to hunt Aurochs, which are a sacred animal there, and only during certain festivities when an auroch is used as a sacrifice. Killing an auroch outside of these circumstances is a serious crime. Brendal Brendal are odd creatures rarely seen in the forests of the Eastern Midlands. These reptiles are stout and low-set with short legs and long necks. They typically lumber through the woods, reaching up with their necks and eating leaves from the trees. Large, slow, and stupid, these animals are popular game, but due to their rarity, only nobles get to enjoy their meat, which is described as tasting halfway between poultry and fish. Horses Horses are a rare creature unique to the Western Midlands, only found in the fertile valleys of the Upper Ryn. They are single-hooved ungulate mammals. Horses are fast and with good endurance, as well as a good sense of balance. This makes them a very superior riding animal compared to other mounts found in the midlands, and thus makes them very valuable. The Kalmaeni have a monopoly on the breeding of horses and are extremely careful about persecuting horse theives. They do trade horses, but at very high prices. Thus Kalmaen is the only nation that can use horses as an effective military tool, though Kolvecca does have a few examples of this as well, being the main export customer for the horse trade. Jeggs Jeggs are fairly large, bipedal, longnecked, flightless birgs. They have brown feathers and a distinctive deep red, spikey crest. They are fairly common across the Midlands. In most areas they are domesticated and their large eggs harvested. Jeggs have very powerful legs and they are large enough for a human to ride on, which people across the Midlands do. While they are strong and fast, they do not have the endurance or flat out speed of a horse. Lanexes Lanexes are dangerous and troublesome pack hunters found in the Midlands. They resemble a lizard about the size of a wolf, but having a long serrated beak instead of jaws. They have thick skin that appears scaly, but they are warmblooded. Males have a black feathery mane behind the neck, and juveniles have a feathery covering that disappears as they grow older. Lanexes live in packs in the areas beyond civilization, proving to often be a problem for travellers, or even small communities if they pack is hungry and desperate enough. Malans Malans are a creature similar to a deer or an antelope, being an even-toed ungulate. They have very pale, light brown fur and males have crescent shaped antlers. Malans once roamed wild throughout the Midlands, however, they have since been domesticated. They are a major source of both milk and meat across the Midlands and thus an important part of agriculture and farming. Minismi Minismi are small, long mammals that live throughout the Midlands. They resemble small weasels with soft, silvery fur, big reflective eyes, and long, rabbit-like ears. Carnivorous by nature, they will attack smaller mammals, birds, fish, and others to feed. While quite agile, they pose little threat to larger creatures. They do not take permanent homes, and are excellent swimmers. They are farmed in Coronia for their furs, which are popular amongst the republic's wealthy. Temels Temels are a ubiquitous herbivorous mammal found throughout the midlands. They resemble essentially large hares, with antlers (for both males and females). They are essentially tranquil but can give a nasty scar if provoked. Temels are often domesticated as pets - they can be very loyal companions. Rustwoods Cochals Cochals are a tree-dwelling animals that most closely resembles a frog with a hard shell, which it uses to protect itself from predatory animals like hungry Peculas. Cochals are also fairly powerful leapers, able to make it from one tree to another to avoid danger. They are voracious eaters of insects. Peculas Peculas are smaller, vulpine creatures that dwell in the large branches of the redwood trees. They are omnivorous, sustaining themselves on whatever they can find around the base of the tree, scarmpering back up it with their quick climbing claws at the first sign of danger. Rynhold Highlands Iromine Iromine are a large breed of insect, which resembles most closely a huge winged spider, with big buzzing wings. Despite their apperance they are fairly skittish and shy around larger creatures. They hunt smaller insects by weaving intricate web traps, flying around to spread them out. Iromine have also been captured and domesticated - their silk is of the highest quality. In Kolvecca they are collected and their silk farmed and spun. Sharlan Sharlans are the shaggy goat-like ungulates found throughout the Rynhold highlands, with outward curving horns. Their females are used to make milk and cheese as well as often sheered for their long yellowy hairs that can be woven into clothing. The males are also sheared but can also make decent mounts, strong and powerful if not overly fast. Igthan Igthan are mammals about the size of an ox, with hard grey skin and a head with a bony crest covered with skin and with many protruding horns, as well as a pair of horns on the front of their face.. These horns are much larger in the males of the species, who also have coloured patterns on their crests. Igthans are thankfully herbivores, though are territorial. In Mithrassen , Igthans are widely hunted - for food by common people and for sport by the nobility. Category:Zoology